


Deep in the ocean

by Despair7789



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, more tags to be add later, post cannon, some Berseria spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despair7789/pseuds/Despair7789
Summary: Thousands of year later, the human society has finally become peaceful, the story about the seraphim's and the legendary Shepard have now become a myth, a symbol of hope. Nothing more, nothing less.Sorey, a teenage boy in the first year of high school have always believed in seraphim's, so when he has learned that the seraphim's do exist and has actually helped the human races secretly, he is more than thrilled.But not all what it seems and everything he once knew was just the tip of the iceberg and some secret of the past that were better left buried, which also includes an ancient vow. A vow that he had made with a certain person that he would bring forth peace for both races to make their dream come true even if mean he himself would have to be trapped in an eternal loop that would not only bring forth sadness and despair for him but his friend as well, especially the one he loves the most.( Note: I have decided to rewrite to the whole thing, so sorry for any inconvenience. I have re-post chap 1)





	Deep in the ocean

The air was cold, deciduous trees were shedding leaves as if they were dying. Clearly, it was autumn, a season that usually brings people a strange sadness for an unknown reason, reminding them that all life would always come to an end no matter how long they lived. Yet at the same time, it held a mysterious beauty that one could hardly describe just by words, similar to death.

Standing in the entrance way, there stood two people, a boy, and a girl in their teenage year, chatting happily. At first glance, most people could mistake them for a couple. Suddenly, the young girl raised her arm, calling someone.

“Rose, over here!”

The red hair teenage girl in question ran to them, happy to be able to find them in the crowd of people. Upon arrival, she could not help but tease them how much they looked like couple from afar, to the point that she felt like she was the third wheel for showing up today, making Alisha blush and telling her to stop. Rose knew Alisha understood that she was trying to hook her and Sorey up, though, in Sorey view, he was probably thinking that Rose was joking.

Rose smirked, it was so much fun seeing her female friend embarrassed like that. Now she was starting to understand why Edna liked teasing people. It was such a great entertainment seeing them getting all flustered, especially about love.

Sorey smiled awkwardly as he asked Rose to stop. Today was Alisha early birthday present, so he wanted to make today her best day. He understood that Rose mean well, but seeing Alisha getting teased like that, he was afraid that Rose might accidentally tease her too much and make Alisha mad which might potentially ruin her day.

Rose smirked again, seeing how the boy cared so much for Alisha like that. She was about to continue the teasing but decided against it, in the end, changing the topic.

“So, what were you two talking about? You seem to have a lot of fun even though the day barely started.”

The brunette replied excitedly:” We were talking the history of seraphim and the legendary Shepard tales. We were debating on whether seraphim was real or not”

‘The two nerds.’-Rose got bored as she thought out loud. She was not much of a fan of such subject. Plus, she was not one to believe in the existence of seraphim from the start- the being that was sent from the heavenly realm to help human quench malevolence.

To her, just like everybody else around the world, seraphim was nothing but a myth:” Hey, tell me, why do you guys believe in the seraphim so much?”

Both of her friends answered without any hesitation. Sorey answered first:” Probably because seraphim are the symbol of hope.”

Alisha continued:” According to the legend, it was thanks to the seraphim existence that we, the human, managed to push back the malevolence that resigned within our hearts.”

Rose waved her hand:” That’s not it. That information is known by everyone. Heck, even a three-year-olds have learned by heart that seraphim are the symbol of hope. But what I’m trying to ask here is that… how can I put it?…”-she stopped to think for a moment:” Obsess? Yes, obsess, you guys seem to truly believe in the seraphim( whether they exist or not) being the symbol of hope, to the point that even with the rumors going around that in reality, the seraphim true goal is to destroy the humanity because they are the sources of the malevolence.”

Both Sorey and Alisha were stunned by their friend words. They knew Rose was not the type to take an interest in history related stuff, but for her to actually engage first thing in the morning like this was… unexpected. Probably because of the mood? Well, to be fair, they were in a seraphim historical museum. However, Sorey could not help but felt for a minute there, Rose looked sad?!

  
“ Rose, is there something wrong?”-Sorey sounded concerned.

Rose said it was nothing and she immediately tried to lighten the mood:” Ah, sorry, that was just my opinion. If the seraphim truly wished to annihilate the human race then I don’t think we would be standing here having this conversation. That it’s, if the seraphim were real, I think. Besides, there is no way that’s true, otherwise, these legend and myth about the seraphim being symbol of him would not exist anyways. Exspecially about the legendary Shepard.”- she laughed.

Alisha and Sorey were impressed with Rose debated even though it did sound a bit weird. Surely, it went against their belief, but it was fun listening to a different opinion once in a while. It helped them expand their view.

“Wow, Rose. I did not know you were this good. It was a shame you weren’t into history. Otherwise, we would make great nerd buddies.”

Sorey was praising her but somehow, the red hair girl did not feel happy about it or the brunette just imagine things. Sorey wanted to ask Rose what was wrong but seeing how much she trying lighten up the mood to let’s today went well, he stopped.

“ You’re better than I thought, Rose. Even though you almost failed history class time.”

“Sorey, I have a brain, you know. Besides, listening to you guys talking about that book… what was it? Ce-celes book?”

“Celestial record.”-Alisha corrected her.

“Celestial record, right!! Listening to you guys arguing about it most of the time, I’m bound to have something hammered in my head, you know. In fact, I don’t know why I’m hanging out with guys, to begin with.”

Rose sighed. Indeed it was strange for someone who did not take interested in stuff like history or mystical creatures like her to make a decision to hang out with these nerds who liked this kind of things.

Alisha and Sorey smiled, Rose was a strange fella but they knew deep down, Rose was a kind person. These subject were not her things but she decided to chose to go to the museum for their hang out even though she could have picked someplace else that the three of them could enjoy. For example, the movie theater, the park, some restaurants, etc.

Rose continued:“ Now, would you two like to stay here and talk all day or should we go to the museum. Wasn’t there supposed to be a movie or something in the morning?”

“It was a small lecture, Rose, and yes I think we should go. Otherwise, we would miss it. Today lecture is about the legendary Shepard, they said something about they have found some of that Shepard monuments.”-Sorey answered as he walked with the other two. Both he and Alisha had already bought the ticket first to save time.

After the small tour around the museum, they decided to come to the lecture a bit early to get the front seat and to rest their feet. However, seeing that there was quite a lot of time to spare, the three of them thinking of getting some drink, which Sorey volunteered to do. Rose took this as an opportunity to ask Alisha about her confession once Sorey was out of sight.

“ So, how was it?”- she smirked.

“ How was what?”- asked the other female.

“ You know, the confession! After seeing you guys all lovevy- dovey like that, it must have gone well, I presume.”

However, she was shocked when she learned the outcome:” Hah! You haven’t told him yet!? Are you an idiot, after all the time me trying to encourage you for the past weeks!!”

“Ah, about that, well. Before I was about to confess to him, a girl was there before I did and Sorey rejected her.”- Alisha trying to make an excuse.

Rose raised an eyebrow:” So? Sorey rejected her, shouldn’t you be happy?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, you see, the girl that confessed to him was a very cute girl, very smart and a president of the literature club, so I don’t think I could compete.”

Rose sighed:” Oh Alisha, you of all people Sorey is not that type of guy. He is not the type to date someone because of how one look, which is the reason why he was popular, to begin with.”

“Again, you’ve got it all wrong. I know Sorey is a good person, but that girl, I kind of know her, she is a sweet girl and for Sorey to turn down her confession without any hesitation, I just, I don’t know. I’m probably scared that it might ruin our friendship if I confessed and he rejected me as well. I know he will not cut off our friendship over something like that, but I’m afraid it will make him feels… uncomfortable.”-Alisha lowered her voice.

Rose grumbled:“ So what? Are you just gonna hide your feeling like that?”

Alisha went silent.

Rose leaned back:” You know, the Alisha I know is much better than this. She is a strong girl who feared nothing, yet, she afraid of a little rejection?! I don’t get you!”

“ Sorry.”-said Alisha.

“ There’s no need to apology. Besides, I think no matter what, you should tell him as soon as possible. It’s better to let your feeling out than keep it cooped up. Don’t worry about rejection, I’ll make sure he’ll regret rejecting you.”-Rose said confidently.

Alisha was happy that she got a good friend supporting, but… :“ Uhm, Rose. Sorey is our friend, making him feel regret is a bit… too much, don’t you think! Plus, of all the person in the world, he is the least to deserve to be treated like that. You said so yourself. He’s a nice guy.”

Rose face turned red:” I was only given an example, all right! You don’t have to nitpick about it.”

Alisha laughed a bit before she took a deep breath, thinking of what Rose had just said and picked up her courage:“ All right, I think I’ll do it in my birthday party next week.”

“Do what?”

Both Rose and Alisha jumped at the sudden voice behind them. They turned to see the boy holding their drinks smiling and looking at them cluelessly. Alisha face flushed beet red, saying that it was nothing and that it just her upcoming birthday party in next week made her feel a little nervous.

Sorey took that explanation and handed them the drink, took the seat near him as it happened to be the seat right next to Alisha and waited for the lecture to start.

The fifty minutes lecture shouldn’t have been that long for Sorey and Alisha but for Rose, it was torture. Without noticing, their red hair friend had fallen asleep and they only realized it when they heard a small snore coming from her. They wanted to wake their friend up but after seeing how soundly she was sleeping, they decided not to and hoping that small snored of her did not disturb anyone.

It was lunch by the time the lecture was over, so it was no surprise that the place the trio went to buy food was packed, but they managed to find a place to seat. This time, Rose and Alisha insisted on getting the food as Sorey already getting them their drink.

Sorey agreed and said he would guard their stuff for them. While he waited, there was a person wearing a white jacket with tartan dark blue pants sitting at the end of their seat. This seat was meant for four people so he did not mind. That person had a small frame for a boy-presumably if this person was a boy since Sorey was guessing from the way this person dress. His face was cover with a hood-probably due to the cold- and his hand was in his big front pocket.

For some reason, this stranger reminded him of ‘that person’ even though his face was cover with the hood. Perhaps because this person had a similar built like that person? But there was no way this person and that person was the same person. It had been nearly eight years already. The person he was looking for was probably an adult by now.

Suddenly, the stranger spoke:“ Excuse me, but is there something on my face? You have been staring at me for a while so I thought there was something on my face!”

Sorey's blushed:” So sorry about that. I did not mean to be rude, it’s just that… well, you kind of remind of someone.”

The stranger laughed:” Don’t worry about that, I get that a lot and you seem like a nice person so I believe you. In fact, now that looking a bit closer, you seem familiar somehow. Have we met somewhere before?”

The stranger stopped to think for a bit but before the brunette could answer, the stranger spoke:“ Ah, I remembered now, you were with the red hair girl that snorted at the lecture.”

Sorey blushed, scratching his chin. Despite the one who snorted at the lecture was his friend, he felt responsible for it:” Oh, then I’m very sorry, she much had disturbed you at the lecture. Please forgive her, this isn’t her subject, but she decided to go with us today because of my friend birthday. Both I and my other friend are into this, so that’s why!”

The stranger laughed:” It’s fine, I don’t take it. Great friends you have there, to think someone would willingly attend something they don’t like-even if that day is their friend important birthday. I’m so jealous, you’re very lucky to have them. So, what’s your name?”

The brunette boy replied, scratching his chin again and averted his eyes. The stranger felt strange at the brunette behavior since all he did is asking for the brunette name:” Th… thank you and It’s So-Sorey.”

“ Sorey. As in Sorey the legendary Shepard?”-the stranger tried to hold his laughter, now he could see why the brunette behaved like that.

The brunette nodded, that was a fair reaction.

“ Then lets me guess, your other friend names is Alisha and Rose.”

Sorey nodded again.

The stranger almost jaw dropped, then he burst out laughing:” Oh… my, w-what a co-incident!”

It was a fair reaction. At school, he and his friend are known as the Sheppard trio. Although their name was popular due to the legend, it was considered to be a strange phenomenon by his classmates that he befriends with Rose and Alisha around the same age as when the legendary Shepard set out in his journey.

He waited for the stranger to stop laughing to ask for his name, but before he could, the stranger had already asked him first.

“So, what do you think?”

“Hm?”

“You know, about the seraphim’s? Do you think they are real?”

Sorey answered:“ Well, I don’t know. As much as I wanted the Seraphim to be real, there was no proof they existed. From what I know, if they were to exist, seraphim’s wouldn’t be a myth since they need human to believe in them to further strengthen their power. It would make no sense for them to hide their presence if the majority believe the world is just like what the legendary Shepard has dreamed of. Of course, unless this was like the time before the legendary Shepard went to sleep and that the human could not see, then that would make more sense. However, if the seraphim’s is indeed just a myth then I would like to know how the myth was made and what was its base of.”

“ Hehhhhh.”-the stranger looked at him with boredom.

“ Ah, sorry, I guess I talked too much.”

The stranger waved his hand:“ There was nothing to apologize about, I was the one who asked anyway. Actually, if anything, I was more than happy to meet someone as young as you who are interested in this. Most people would not take it seriously when it comes to discussing the history of the seraphim and the Shepard.”-the stranger leaned back.

Sorey gave a weak smile:” That is true in some way. My friends asid- no, even with some of my friends, most people I knew treated it like some kind of fairy tale, but I can’t blame them. Unless there is hard evidence about the seraphim existence then I don’t think the majority will take the story seriously.”

Sorey continued:” However, at least the main theme which the Shepard and the Seraphim being the symbol of hope did not change so I’m guessing that was still something.”

The stranger turned to him:” You seem very fixated in the Shepard and the Seraphim being the symbol of hope, don’t you?”

“ Of course I am, that is the entire legend was about, isn’t it!”- the brunette did not understand what was that mean, and the stranger seemed to notice it so he continued.

“Then, may I ask, what if the seraphim’s were real but they were not what you think?”

“Come again?”

The stranger elaborated on his question:” Surely you must’ve heard of the seraphim’s from the heavenly realm, right? The myth said the heavenly realm seraphim’s were sent down to help human quench malevolence, but some said they wanted to destroy the earthly realm because of human nature but due to various reason, they could not do it yet. So, what do you think about the second part? Do you think it true or false?”

Sorey was caught surprised by the question so it took him a few seconds to give an answer:” That… I do not know. I cannot give you a definite answer to that yet. I mean, it does not like it would completely change my image about them. I think it’s more like I could expand my horizon about them. After all, from what I have learned, it was human who was at fault here. We, ourself generate malevolence which was poisonous against the Seraphim, as such, it was expected if they wanted to destroy the earthly realm, I guess?”  
  
He stopped a bit to think more:” But, if the Seraphim from the heavenly truly wanted to destroy the earthly realm, then I guess I will think of a way to prove we could live in harmony.”

The stranger raised an eyebrow. Sorey did not need to see to know that.

“I know, I know. That’s what the story of the Shepard all about, to be a bridge between both races. If the Seraphim from the heavenly realm wanted to destroy mankind then that title would not have been born. But I have been thinking about it, some say a pure human could be reincarnated as seraphim’s and seraphim’s was known to be the purest creatures. So that’s mean there still hope if we know how to control and not let malevolence take over us?”

The stranger laughed again:” You’re quite the optimist, aren’t you? You truly believe seraphim’s and human can co-exist?”

Sorey nodded with determination:” Yes, I do. It would be a long process that may take millennial but I believe both races could live in harmony.”

The stranger looked at him and smiled, or so that what the brunette thought.

“Then what if I say I’m from the heavenly realm and an archangel no less to deliver bad news, do you believe me?”

‘Was that a joke?’-Sorey thought to himself, unsure of how to answer that question. A strange silent lasted for a bit.

“Sorry about that, I’m just messing with you.”-the stranger broke it:” Thanks for the conversation, it’s great to have someone to talk to after a lecture like that.”-the stranger stood up and about to leave.

“Hey, wait, I didn’t get your name.”-Sorey called.

The stranger stopped to think of an answer. The brunette found it odd for a person to had to think of an answer to that question.

“Let’s me seee. Ah, Leo, you can call me Leo.”-the stranger replied before disappeared into the crowd, leaving the brunette sitting there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. That stranger was really strange.

A few minutes later, Rose and Alisha came back, they apologized for the wait because the line was long. Sorey did not mind and the trio ate their lunch together and spent the afternoon looking at the artifact and its history before made a stop at a restaurant.

After arriving at the restaurant that Rose recommended and placed their order, her other two friends mostly talked about what they saw today. It was mostly about the seraphim’s and the legendary Shepard.

“ Hey, Sorey, what do you think of the ending of the legendary Shepard?”-asked Alisha.

“ The ending?”

“ Yes, the ending. I mean, there are so many versions of it that people still argue on whether which is true version, for example, like the part when the legendary went to sleep was a metaphor for his death, or about how there might be a descendants of him and his first squire, Alisha-the princess of Hyland.”- Alisha unintentionally lowered her voice.

“ Ah, that. Well, each version has each own meaning so saying which one is true is little, I don’t know, too much? Why do you ask?”-asked Sorey.

“ Hm, I’m just curious, because up until now, there is still no clear clarification of what had happened to the legendary Shepard after his journey end, like if he actually died, did he get reincarnated into seraphim or not and did he has any... descendants at all, so I’m just wanted to know your opinion, since you did tell me that I kind of resemble the princess in… that legend in… some way.”-Alisha voice dropped a bit.

“ You seem to really want to know what on Sorey mind, don’t you!”-their red hair friend cut off the conversation:” About that ending, I mean. Especially about that descendant's part!”-Rose smirked. Sorey wondered what that gesture means in this situation.

“ Uhm, Is there anything I miss?”-asked the brunette.

Alisha shook her head and said to the brunette that it was nothing before turning to the other female:” Rose, stop it’s. No, it was nothing. It’s just... Rose being...”

“Being what?”-Rose cut her friend off again, feeling bored at Alisha constant denial:” I’m just trying to tell him that you just have you preferred ending version of that legendary Shepard story and how much you say you like that version everytime we’re waiting for Sorey to finish his basketball practice.”

Sorey was excited when he heard that. While he himself was neutral when choosing the version of the ending the legendary Shepard story after he defeated the lord of Calamity, he did not mind if everyone else had their own special version. If anything, hearing other their preferred version helped him understand more about that person:” Oh, is that so? That’s great to hear, I don’t know mind if Alisha has her own version. Tell me, which version you like best!“

The brunette turned to see Alisha had turned bright red. He suddenly guessed that was probably a… sensitive question:” Ah, sorry, that was quite rude of me. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I don’t mind.”

“ No, please, you don’t have to apology, it was my fault for not telling you despite being friends.”

“ Then it is okay for you to tell him, right?”-the red hair girl smirked at the blond girl.

Suddenly, the table moved, nearly spilling the drinking making all people in the restaurant turned their attention toward the trio, and with the red hair girl yelp loudly wasn’t much of help either.

“ Customers, is there something the matter?”-one of the waitresses walked to their table and asked them. Despite she was smiling, one could easily tell she was pissed.

“ It was nothing, really. My friend here, she was very hungry and could not contain her hunger, that’s all. Please forgive her rudeness. Also, when will our meal be served? It had been quite a while.”-Alisha smiled at the waitress.

“ Oh, Is that so? Then I’m sorry for being rude. Anyways, your meal should be ours in a few minutes. We’re sorry for the delay, today is the weekends so the place was quite packed.”-the waitress smiled back and left, not forgetting to give the red hair girl a warning shot.

After that, Rose and Alisha remained silent for the rest of the day, leaving Sorey dumbfounded of what had just happened.

* * *

When Sorey got home, it was 8 P.M. He had a craved for a light snack. Just as he opened the fridge to look for stuff to make a light snack, he noticed that his mother favorite snack had run out. She always liked to eat them on weekends to release stress. But she had been busy for the past two weeks, it seems that something had come up so she did not have time to buy them. He decided to make a quick run to the convenient store to buy it as she should be home tonight. Even though she would be late.

It seems like the convenient store have it so he did not have to walk another mile to get it at another place like last time.

On his way, he stopped at the park to have a short break. It was night time so the park only had a few people. He chose a seat near the lake and opened a bottle of water to drink while thinking of the reason why all of the sudden Rose and Alisha got mad at each other. He thought that he would wait for tomorrow to see if they were still at each other. If so, he would try to find the cause and resolve it since he did not like his close friends got mad at each other for long.

He sighed and when he was about to drink the bottle of water he had just opened, he noticed something shiny, like a reflected light:’ Did anyone not see that?’-he thought as he followed the direction where that light was located only to find there was a person… control it?

He took a closer look at by sneakily hiding being a bush:’ This sure brings some nostalgia.’

“ That’s! Could it be?”-the brunette mumbled. He rubbed his eyes to be sure and became a bit disappointed. However, that soon changed when he focused his vision again.

From afar, he could tell that person was very… beautiful? He did not know how to describe his/her beauty. Sorey got captured by this person beauty at first glance. At first glance, one could easily mistake him for a female if it was not for his board shoulder and the way he dresses-which he assume that person was a he. His hair was dancing along with the wind, under the moonlight, the color in the bottom half of that person hair glitter in the moonlight, that silver part was almost translucent, making him look like a seraphim’s from that myth. It’s a shame that the other half of his hair color was light brown. It’s not that it did not suit that stranger, it’s just that that haired color made him looked more like a human in some way.

However, that not the main part why Sorey thought this person (maybe) was a seraphim’s. It was how the water was moving around in mid-air under… that person command? The moonlight reflected in it making this scenes look like something you would only get out of the seraphim’s myth. He had always imagined how beautiful the seraphim's must be, a beauty that man could never understand. But this, this was beyond his imagination. Seriously though, why did no one notice such... strange things happening right now? Is this stranger and the thing he currently did was invisible or something?

He wanted to have a better look so he moved closer, carefully not to let’s the other find out. He feared that the other might disappear before he could do anything. Unfortunately, he accidentally stepped on a tree branch as it snapped right under his foot.

“Who’s there?”-that stranger turned. Sorey immediately hid behind a tree, hand covered his mouth not to make any noise.

The brunette did not understand why did he had to hide, though. Thinking back, probably because wanted to watch a little longer? He was hoping that stranger did not notice him, or it might be hard to explain. But at last, things were not that easy. He could hear what presumably the footsteps of that stranger were getting louder at each second pass. Luckily for him, that person phone rang and he had a chance to sneak away.

On his way home, his mind was on cloud nine, thinking only about that stranger with long hair that reached past his waist and how... strangely beautiful that person was. He was hoping if he could meet that person again, properly, perhaps, and not like some stalker sneaking around? Well, if he could meet that person again at least. But judging the situation, there would be one in a million chance that person would show up again in the same spot after being discovered like that. He sighed and walked home. Little did he know, that encounter would unveil something that should better leave untouched.

 


End file.
